


Watching you is the only drug I need

by almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)



Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Azumane Asahi, Business Trip, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/almightydork
Summary: Daichi gets sent away on a business trip a week before Christmas and is forced to spend the holiday away from his partners.Fortunately, Suga is someone with genius ideas and unshakeable motivation.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Watching you is the only drug I need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of this is Kinkmas Day 8/Jan. 1st: Exhibitionism & Voyeurism // Ugly Christmas Sweaters, featuring Suga/Asahi + Daichi
> 
> The title is from Train's 'Hey Soul Sister' because apparently I'm just _that_ corny. 
> 
> Thank you so much [Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/) for the beta!

Daichi watches his laptop screen slowly brighten into life with a tired sigh, resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on the hotel room desk. 

He is still in disbelief he was sent away for work the week before Christmas, and he’ll barely make it back in time for the New Year - or as Suga jokingly calls it, ‘the birthday boys sandwich day.’

Suga had done his best to let him know it was okay, that it wasn’t his fault and that they’d find a way to spend the holiday together. And Daichi and Asahi had smiled small, relieved smiles because a determined Suga is a Suga who gets stuff done. 

He checks his messages to confirm the time Suga told him they’d be ready at home base, and when he sees he’s a little early, he messages his boyfriends to let them know he’s already back in his room, then decides to play a quick game on his phone to pass the remaining minutes.

Suga’s answer comes quickly enough, ‘ _almost ready here (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_ ’.

Soon the background music from his game starts mixing up with an increasingly louder skype call tone, and Daichi hurries to pick it up, locking the screen of his phone and throwing it somewhere on the desk.

The screen shows only the moving loading dots for a couple of seconds, and then their bedroom springs into view, showing mostly Suga’s arms and face as he tries to fix the frame, with only Asahi’s left arm showing on the side of the screen. 

“I thought you said you’d be ready,” Daichi teases. “Is this the first time determined Suga has failed to keep a promise?” 

“Are you really going to make me tell you to shut up on the night of Christmas Eve of all times?” Suga counters, and keeps fixing the camera on his and Asahi’s end until he seems satisfied with the frame. “Merry Christmas, Sawamura,” he greets Daichi with a smirk as he moves back and sits on the bed next to Asahi. 

Daichi notices his partners are wearing ridiculous, oversized holiday sweaters, and breaks down into laughter, feeling the knots in his shoulder and in his back dissipating as he shakes on his chair. 

Suga is wearing a moss green sweater with a Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer motif, and Asahi’s is of a deep blue yarn with some corny words about Santa Claus, and it’s both amusing and endearing. 

Not to mention hilarious. 

“Merry Christmas, Sugawara,” Daichi bites back, somewhat breathless from laughing, and Suga pouts, causing Asahi to giggle next to him. 

“Merry Christmas, Dai.”

“Merry Christmas, Asahi,” Daichi replies, focusing on his boyfriend, and he notices Asahi is blushing. It isn’t exactly a rare occurrence, and his brain starts coming up with possible reasons out of habit. “Are you embarrassed about the ugly sweater?” Daichi tries, scratching the back of his head. “You shouldn't be, it looks really good on you,” he adds, and it causes Asahi’s blush to deepen. 

“Actually, I-” Asahi starts, but Suga throws an arm around the other’s neck, interrupting whichever explanation he was about to give. 

“Aren’t you going to compliment me?”

Daichi lets his weight fall against the back of the chair and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Why, do you want me to?” 

“Daichi!” Suga whines, pouting again. 

“Of course you look good, Koushi,” he reassures him, shrugging. “You know you always do.”

“Well, duh,” Suga agrees, grinning. “But it’s really nice to hear you say it.”

“What was that thing you said about ‘shut up’ on Christmas Eve, again?” Daichi asks accusingly, and Suga sticks his tongue out at the camera, making sure Daichi knows it’s directed at him. 

Asahi fails to hold his laughter, and Daichi notices he’s being awfully quiet. “You still haven’t told me why you’re blushing, Asahi.” 

“Asahi is always blushing, Daichi. I’m sure you’ve been dating him for long enough to know this by now.” 

Daichi rolls his eyes at Suga’s interference. “Asahi?”

Asahi jumps at the mention of his name, previously distracted by something Daichi can’t pinpoint. “Kou and I were drinking while we were getting ready. I think I’m tipsy?” Asahi confesses, blush deepening as he scratches his cheek, embarrassed, half acting like he got caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

Daichi laughs openly at the image, entertained. “Koushi, were you getting Asahi drunk? Why?”

Suga bites his lips instead of answering, averting his eyes, and Daichi finds it suspicious, to say the least. “Koushi? What are you hiding?” 

Suga sighs loudly and throws his hands up dramatically, putting on an exaggerated show at being found out. Asahi starts giggling - oh yeah, he’s _definitely_ tipsy, Daichi thinks - and Daichi laughs again, throwing his weight carelessly against the back of the chair. 

“Look, this was supposed to be a Christmas surprise, but clearly I overdid it with _lightweight goatee_ here,” Suga whines, throwing an annoyed look at Asahi, who simply smiles sheepishly in response, slightly unashamed from whatever copious amount of alcohol consumed. 

Daichi leans forward to the screen, curious, and Suga catches his movement, throwing a sly smile towards the camera. 

“ _Merry Christmas, Sawamura_ ,” he purrs and sits further up their bed, putting on display miles of pale legs, the sweater barely reaching the middle of his thighs. 

Daichi’s mouth starts watering at the sight, the memory of running his lips up and down those legs rushing to his mind, and his hands close into fists as he rubs them across the top of his jean-clad thighs.

Suga then seductively runs his hands over Asahi’s shoulder and pulls the taller man back, getting him in the middle of the bed, and Daichi lets out a silent ‘fuck’. 

Asahi is also miles of naked legs, except the sweater sits even higher on his thighs than on Suga’s, and _shit he’s not even wearing underwear_. 

“I- Koushi, w-what are you planning?” Daichi asks, voice dipping an octave lower subconsciously as he gets into the mood Suga is setting. 

“I’m a considerate lover who knows how much you love fucking your boyfriends during the holidays, so I’m gonna talk you through your lovely memories,” Suga starts to explain before moving to drape over Asahi’s back. He slides one hand forward over Asahi’s chest and up, curling his finger around the collar of the deep blue sweater and lightly pulling it down, exposing the other’s collarbone just a bit. Asahi’s blush visibly stretches under the fabric and Daichi groans. 

“With visual aid, of course,” Suga completes, punctuating the sentence with a bite to Asahi’s ear. Asahi moans softly and Daichi punches one of his thighs to ground himself. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Dai,” Asahi pleads in a soft tone as he would talk to a child, and Daichi pouts. 

“Shut up. You agreed to this?”

Asahi nods and leans back on his arms. “It’s a gift, for you,” he adds helpfully, smiling shyly, still blushing hard on his face, his neck, his chest…

“Are the sweaters gonna be on the entire time?” Daichi asks, hoping he sounds more casual than low-key desperate. 

“Of course, Daichi. _It’s Christmas_ ,” is the only answer Suga gives him, and he frowns. 

Suga moves to whisper something to Asahi that the microphone can’t catch, leaving Daichi in the dark, but while Suga’s still talking Asahi starts giggling and nodding and Daichi realizes how fucked he is.

_Literally_.

Suga lets his weight pull him back as he lies on the bed propped up by his elbows, and Asahi shyly bends one of his legs, lifting his knee and giving Daichi a beautiful view of his plugged up hole. 

Daichi slaps his hand to his mouth to muffle his moan, suddenly concerned about the thickness of the hotel room walls. 

Suga laughs freely at his reaction, and Asahi giggles, resting his elbow on his knee and then his chin on top of it all. 

“Kou said we’d be ready and we are,” Asahi speaks slowly, a faint slurring showing up in some of the syllables, and he nods his head towards Suga where the other’s hand is slowly dragging up the hem of the sweater. 

His dick slowly comes into view, already hard, and Daichi’s brain is all white noise for a few moments. 

“Are you ready, Sawamura?” Suga teases. 

Daichi opens his mouth - or rather, his chin drops, almost cartoon-like - and the sounds that leave his throat are little more than meaningless babbling. 

“I’ll take that as an ‘almost,’” Suga concedes and sits up, letting the sweater cover his crotch again. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing some strands back and showing his forehead. 

_Fuck, he’s so gorgeous_ , Daichi thinks, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. 

“Fuck, why is this so hard?” he mutters loud enough for the sound to carry over the video call. 

“I know, right?” Asahi agrees while Suga falls back laughing behind him. 

“We usually do that for you, Daichi. You have, like, zero practice undressing while horny.”

“Not _zero_ ,” he mumbles, still fighting with his buttons, and then he realizes he can just pull the piece over his head since the top buttons are already unstuck. Suga coos and whistles as he does so, and Asahi laughs, amused. 

“Putting on a show, Sawamura!” Suga teases, and Daichi bites his lip, blushing embarrassed. “Merry Christmas to _me_ ,” he cheers, and Daichi giggles, relaxing into undressedness. 

He also makes quick work of his undershirt, and Asahi grins. “I can’t wait until you’re back home, Dai, I miss your sculpted chest.”

“Not me?” Daichi asks with an exaggerated pout, feigning upset, and Asahi’s smile softens down to enamored. 

“Of course you.” 

Daichi blushes and Suga kneels up and claps, claiming their attention back to himself. “Enough with the sweetness you two, my dick is still hard,” he whines. 

“I saw,” Daichi complies, and Suga smiles lopsidedly. 

“And yours isn’t?” he teases, and Daichi isn’t prepared for Suga adjusting himself behind Asahi and coyly lifting the hem of the deep blue sweater before wrapping his other hand around Asahi’s cock, making him shiver and curl his toes, gripping the sheet under his foot.

“Ah,” Daichi concedes. “I need- ugh, I need to get these jeans off,” he comments, fighting with the zipper. 

“Yes, we want that, don’t we, Asahi?” Suga asks, his hand rubbing up and down Asahi’s shaft at a leisurely pace, and Asahi moans wantonly. 

Daichi’s hands are shaking entirely unhelpfully to his goal of stripping down to his briefs, but eventually he manages it and Suga commends him. 

“Nice job, Sawamura.” 

“Shut up, Sugawara,” Daichi bites back, flopping down on the chair and palming himself over his underwear. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Suga counters. Daichi groans and rolls his eyes. 

Suga hums and sneaks his other hand down to tease at the plug Asahi is wearing, and the taller man shivers again. “Kou…” he begs, and Suga kisses up and down the side of his neck, soothing him. 

“As soon as Daichi is paying attention to you, love,” Suga assures him, gently nibbling on his shoulder where it appears from under the sweater. 

Daichi watches it all and bites down his bottom lip, pressing the heel of his hand hard enough against his dick to make himself hiss. 

“Fuck, I’m, sorry, Asa, just-” he fumbles with his words, and he feels sweat start pooling on his hairline and on the inside of his elbows. “Fuck.”

Suga grins. “Lose the briefs, babe, it’ll feel better,” he suggests, and Asahi follows with a ‘please’ whispered in a breathless, begging tone. 

Daichi quickly gets rid of his underwear and tries to wrap his hand around himself, but it doesn’t feel good with how dry his palm is, and he groans before looking around for anything that can help the process. 

“There’s lube in the inside pocket of your suitcase,” Suga divulges, and Daichi runs over to the temporary wardrobe to look for it. 

When he sits back down in front of his computer, the sight that greets him makes his mouth water to the point of him having to wipe away drool, and his dick throbs, clearly interested. 

Asahi is sitting with his legs spread open, leaning back over Suga’s torso, Suga almost entirely concealed by their big boyfriend. Suga’s legs are extended forward, nesting Asahi’s ass between his thighs, and he has one hand firmly grabbing Asahi’s hair as the other lazily fucks him with the plug. 

“Koushi,” Daichi moans, leaning forward to get closer to the screen. “Please, I-”

Suga’s head pops up from behind Asahi. “Sit back, Daichi, we can’t see you when you’re this close to the camera,” he demands, and Daichi obeys without hassle. 

He squirts some lube into his palm and quickly wraps his hand around himself. “Please, Koushi, Kou, talk me through this, your voice is so hot.”

The corner of Suga’s lips turn up in a pleased smile, and he takes mercy on his affected boyfriend. 

“Of course, Dai,” he says before ridding Asahi of the plug entirely, gently pulling the piece out and handling Asahi so that he's straddling Suga’s hips. 

“Kou,” Asahi moans, begging, and Suga gently runs his hand up and down the other’s chest under the blue sweater, letting his fingers brush over Asahi’s nipples once or twice.

“Don’t worry, love, I will treat you right, just like Dai would,” Suga soothes him, and Asahi moans through gritted teeth when Suga pinches his nipple none too gently. 

“Kou, Kou, pinch his hip, he really likes that,” Daichi suggests, his hand momentarily forgotten around his dick as he focuses on his lovers. 

“I thought I was supposed to be guiding you?” Suga counters, but does as suggested. Asahi’s eyes snap shut and he gasps. 

Daichi tightens his grip around his cock when the sounds Asahi is making reach his ears, and he grunts from the effort he’s making to keep his eyes open and on the screen. 

“Hm, I like how into us you are, Dai,” Suga says with a smirk as his fingers gently prod into Asahi’s hole, looking to stimulate his prostate. “Isn’t Asahi the cutest when he’s writhing like this?”

“Yes, god, yeah,” Daichi mutters out, picking up the pace of his hand on his own cock when Asahi arches his back with a shout as Suga finds his mark, an arm shooting back into Suga’s hair. 

“You love when he does that, don’t you, Dai?” Suga asks, leaning his head into Asahi’s touch like he’s seen Daichi do countless times. Asahi hums contently and pulls lightly at Suga’s hair where he’s gripped it, extracting a surprised gasp from the other. 

“I do, a lot,” Daichi answers, panting, and his free hand awkwardly hovers between his thigh and the arm of the chair, not really knowing what to do. 

“And I know that, when he’s gasping like that, you lose it,” Suga continues, fingers still stretching Asahi’s hole, his other hand alternating between pinching Asahi’s hip and jerking off his dick with a maddeningly loose grip. 

Asahi grabs Suga’s sweater where he can awkwardly reach it behind his back and begs. “Kou, please, please, fuck me, ah- Dai, Kou, _someone_.”

“Koushi!” Daichi shouts at the general direction of the computer screen. 

“Alright, alright,” Suga concedes, drawing his hands away from Asahi who hisses at the loss of the touch.

Suga produces a bottle of lube from somewhere Daichi can’t see and squirts a generous amount on his palm. 

With some effort, Suga lifts Asahi high enough to have access to his own dick, and he hisses when the cool substance meets his heated skin. He slides his hand along all of the shaft, making sure it’s coated thoroughly, and when he’s satisfied with the results he wipes his hand on his thigh to dry it off. 

“Asa, are you ready?” he asks for confirmation from Asahi.

“Kou, please, fuck me, I’m dying here, just do it, please,” is the answer he receives, and Daichi feels his throat dry as he watches Suga grab Asahi by his hips and sink him slowly onto his cock. 

Daichi’s brain cannot decide who let out which sound, but as Asahi bottoms out a chorus of moans and grunts echoes through Daichi’s hotel room. It makes Daichi grip tightly the base of his dick, chasing memories from the times he’s fucked Asahi. 

“Asa, you’re so tight, ugh,” Suga mentions with a lopsided smile. “Even though you were stretching yourself with the plug for like an hour,” he teases, and Asahi’s blush deepens impossibly more. 

Daichi smiles fondly at the sight, but his dick is pulsing where he’s gripping it and he needs some release. 

“Asahi, can you move yet?” he asks his lover, and Suga smiles wickedly at the camera. 

Suga’s arms wrap around Asahi’s torso and he subtly lifts Asahi just enough to get his dick half out of the other’s ass. Asahi moans and pushes himself down, and Suga winks at Daichi. “Yes, he can.”

“Fuck, Asahi, I bet you feel so good for Koushi like you do for me,” Daichi praises, slowly moving his hand up his cock to rub his thumb around the head. 

“He does,” Suga agrees, one hand gently getting Asahi’s hair out of his face. 

Asahi’s only response comes in the form of a gasp and a loud, unashamed moan. 

Suga tries to build up a rhythm with his upwards thrusts, but soon he’s panting and gasping and slowing down. Asahi makes a whiny sound and Suga hurries to comb his fingers through other’s hair in an apology.

“I’m sorry, love,” he says, and then, turning to Daichi: “I wish I had your thighs, mine are not strong enough to keep this up…” 

Daichi chuckles out something that’s half the moan that had been forming low in his throat and half a booming laugh at Suga’s admission of defeat. It sounds ridiculous, and he finds Suga smiling amusedly at him. Asahi mostly still looks absolutely wrecked. 

“It’s easier if you just plow him into the mattress,” he comments, and his dick pulses in his hand, giving out his interest in watching what he just suggested. 

Suga grins and moves Asahi off of him and onto his stomach onto the mattress. The easiness with which Asahi let himself be maneuvered makes Daichi think he heard their previous talk despite seeming completely out of it. 

Daichi watches Suga take the hem of his sweater into his mouth to keep it out of his way, and then he’s wasting no time in slipping back inside his boyfriend, one hand grabbing Asahi’s hip to keep his ass up and the other pushing the blue sweater up to the middle of his boyfriend’s chest. 

Daichi can’t see Asahi’s face anymore where he’s shoved it into the pillow, but he looks so hot on his knees with his back arched like a cat, that it makes Daichi wonder why never just watched, before. 

He thinks of doing that more often, when they’re all together, sitting on the edge of the bed and just taking in, in detail, the way Suga’s fingers dig into Asahi’s soft skin, and the way Asahi’s back and shoulder muscles work as he focuses on keeping himself relaxed and pliant as Suga pounds into his ass. 

As he thinks of licking the sweat dripping down Suga’s chest from the effort he’s making, Daichi’s hand subconsciously tightens around his dick and picks up its pace. 

Daichi grabs the arm of the chair in an attempt to keep himself grounded, and he closes his eyes for a couple of seconds to calm down. 

“Daichi, look at us. I know you want to, and _I_ want you to, so stop being weak and _watch us_ ,” he hears Suga ordering him and it’s hot, how sure and commanding his voice sounds.

His hand on his dick speeds up yet again, but Daichi obeys Suga’s orders, slowly blinking his eyes open. 

Asahi is on all fours, Suga grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back, exposing his throat. 

“Fuck, Kou, I-,” Daichi tries to say something, anything, but it’s getting increasingly harder to think, and he can feel his hips moving on their own accord and thrusting into his closed fist.

Both Asahi and Suga get lost into their sex, and other than Suga’s occasional glances towards the screen, Daichi is alone with his own hand. 

It turns him on, oddly, and while he tries to match the pace of his hand on his cock with that of Suga’s pounding, his other hand travels up his chest, faintly touching his skin, and it makes him shiver. 

He watches the screen and sees Asahi has gone back to shoving his face onto the pillows. Suga’s holding Asahi’s hips with both hands in a tight grip, and Daichi pinches one nipple hard, gasping and closing his eyes, a little overwhelmed.

He looks at the screen again to see Suga has draped himself over Asahi’s back, one hand combing through the other’s locks, and Daichi takes his hand from his chest to his hair, chasing the memories of Suga’s fingers gently running along his scalp. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays like this, watching his boyfriends fuck each other for him while he jerks off and plays with his own hair, but eventually Suga starts working on Asahi’s dick to finish him off. The combined stimuli make Asahi throw his head back in ecstasy, a loud and bashful moan escaping his lips. 

It goes straight to Daichi’s cock, and he takes his hand from his hair to his mouth to bite down on a finger and suppress his own climax moaning, his cum shooting up onto his chest. 

Suga is the last to finish, dampening his sounds against Asahi’s shoulder as the other gently pets his hair in a seemingly lethargic, post-coital bliss. 

Soon Suga collapses over Asahi, who lets them both fall on the bed, and Daichi lets out a small giggle. 

He really doesn’t feel like getting up to clean, and by the way his boyfriends do not move for what feels like minutes, Daichi guesses he’s not the only one. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s started nodding off until Suga says something he barely registers. 

“What?” he asks, jerking awake. 

Suga giggles. “You two are just the same, honestly,” he states, nodding with his head at Asahi’s general direction, and Daichi discovers the other has already let sleep claim him, even at the risk of staining his Christmas sweater with cum forever. 

Daichi giggles when he hears Asahi’s faint snoring, and then yawns, stretching his arms above his head. 

“He’s got the right idea, honestly,” he says in Asahi’s defense, but the truth is he doesn’t even know what time it is. It’s entirely possible that it’s early. 

Suga rolls his eyes at him, dramatically, but then slides on the bed to sit nearer the webcam. Daichi mirrors him.

“I miss you, Dai, we both do. I wish you were here so I could kiss you ‘Merry Christmas.’” 

Daichi rubs one eye, trying to shake the sleepiness out of him to indulge Suga in conversation. “I wish I was there too, your kisses are always good.” 

“I know,” Suga agrees with a sneaky wink, and Daichi snorts. “You really coming back on the 30th?” his boyfriend asks, the sudden change from flirty to solemn hard on Daichi’s tired brain. 

“That’s the plan, yeah.” He scratches the back of his head, uncertain. “At least, I’m sure I don’t want to spend my freaking birthday working away from home.” 

Suga hums, satisfied. “Good. Now you should really go clean _that_ ,” he comments, waving his index finger in a circle, pointing at the mess on Daichi’s chest. “Before you pass out on that second-grade office chair.”

Daichi laughs lazily. “Will do, boss,” he answers as he musters enough energy to stand up. His legs start shaking and Daichi tries to disguise his instability by holding onto the table, but Suga catches it and lets out a loud laugh. 

“Nice to see you’re thoroughly fucked without anyone even touching you,” he teases with a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Shut up,” Daichi retorts, and Suga laughs even louder, until Asahi stirs on the bed and Suga slaps his hand on his mouth to keep quiet.

Daichi laughs, feeling avenged. “Merry Christmas, Sugawara.”

“Merry Christmas, Sawamura,” Suga says before ending the call. 

The way to the bathroom feels way too long, and the cum on his chest is starting to get itchy, but Daichi can’t find himself annoyed at it.

When Daichi throws himself on the bed to crash out for the night, it’s with a content smile and a feeling of a holiday well spent. 

In the end, Suga had kept his promise, just like he always does.


End file.
